Admiral Bajuro Koden
If you want to make fanart, then permission is granted. Send the piece to me, and I can post it in the gallery(If you want me to). 'Admiral Bajuro Koden '''is a monster that resides in Waterfall for the most part. He loves boating and sparring, and likes to pretend he is a great admiral, as that is his dream. He is currently 7 years old. Overworld Theme: Backstory Admiral was born in Snowdin, and had good parents. They were all happy together as a family. When Admiral was about five, they moved to Waterfall. His Dad taught him how to boat. He loved it, and he soon became quite good at it(for his age). Then one day, the family was boating, when an insane monster passed through, slaughtering other monsters. He came across their boat, shooting the engine with fire magic, which exploded the second the fire touched it. Admiral's father shielded him from the explosion. A few hours later, Admiral woke up, floating on his back in the water. He swam over to the wreckage of the family's small boat, to find two piles of dust floating in the water. He tried to swim back to the shore, but his foot was stuck under some of the debris. He tried to get out, but to no avail. He eventually couldn't suspend himself above the water anymore, and he went under. As he began to drown, someone grabbed him and pulled him out of the water. He looked up, and saw that the person was another child who looked older than him, a light green bunny monster. The monster said that he had seen Admiral struggling, and wanted to help him. Admiral asked what the monster's name was, and he said it was Clover. Admiral told Clover his name, and they began to talk, and slowly became friends. Admiral hasn't yet recovered from the death of his parents, but he's gotten better at taking care of himself, building himself a shelter and learning to cook. Description Admiral looks similar to Cthulhu, but is certainly much smaller. He is a light turquoise color, and is more human-like than Cthulhu, with more human looking body structure and limbs. Despite his appearance, he is not able to breathe underwater. Affiliations Friends * Clover - Clover is Admiral's best friend, and Admiral cares about him a lot. He enjoys Clover's company, and is devastated if he is killed during a genocide route. * Anyu - Anyu and Admiral met in Snowdin. They became pretty good friends since then, and Admiral developed feelings for her rather quickly. Enemies * TBA Acquaintances * TBA Family * Parents(Deceased) * Super Egg Man(Adopted Father, True Pacifist Ending only) Romantic Partner(s) * TBA Life On The Surface When the monsters got to the Surface, Admiral was (Mutually, of course) adopted by Super Egg Man. Super Egg Man payed for an education, and soon Admiral was caught up in school. When Anyu started posting videos of her singing, he liked all of them, and was one of her first followers. When he was 18 he went to College, and kept in touch with Anyu while he was there. He came back from College at the age 25. About a week later he bought a ring and proposed to her, and they got married. Stats Base Stats HP: 90 AT: 10 DF: 30 Genocide Stats HP: 500 AT: 20 DF: 30 If Clover has been killed HP: 1,000 AT: 30 DF: 30 Equipment AT: Toy Gun - His Dad bought it for him at the Snowdin shop. DF: Admiral Costume - He and his Mom made it together. ACTs Check, Ask, Talk Battle Admiral is good with magic for a child. His attacks will occasionally do more damage than they're supposed to. On a normal route(Pacifist or Neutral) he will think the fight is a spar, and will try to knock you out by sending you to 1 HP. Normal Attacks Bubble Blast: He shoots big, slow bubbles across the screen that bounce around. If you run into one, it will split into two smaller but faster bubbles. They continue to bounce until the attack is done. Bubble Shower: Bubbles rain down from above. They pass through the bottom of the bullet board, so you just need to avoid the bubbles once. Bubble Chase: A big, slow bubble chases the SOUL around, and splits into two smaller and faster bubbles every three seconds. Attack lasts nine seconds. Genocide Attacks Water Blast: He shoots big, fast water bubbles across the screen that bounce around. If you run into one, it will split into three smaller but faster bubbles. Downpour: Raindrops rain down from above. They bounce on the bottom of the bullet board once before passing through, so watch out. Jaws: A big slow bubble appears, then turns into the shape of a shark. The shark with begin chasing you around slightly faster than its Bubble Chase counterpart, and will occasionally charge at you, running into the side of the bullet board. When this happens, it splits into two smaller but faster sharks. Attack lasts twelve seconds. If Clover Is Killed Boiling Blast: He shoots extremely fast bubbles across the screen that bounce around. If you run into one, it will change into three bubbles of nearly the same size. Death Rain: Scolding water rains down from above. They bounce on the bottom of the bullet board twice before passing through, so you'd better be careful. Suspenseful Chase: A fast, barely visible creature made of water chases you around the bullet board. Attack lasts fifteen seconds. Call of Cthulhu: A Cthulhu head appears in the center of the bullet board, and its tentacles lash out at the player. This segment is extremely hard to dodge. At the end, it will let out a strange call, sending out cyan and orange waves. Final Attack. Sparing To spare Admiral(White text), you must ask him why he wishes to be an admiral five times, then spare him. To spare Admiral(Yellow text), you must ask him twice, then talk to him. He can then be spared. On the Genocide route, the only way to "spare" him is to flee. If Clover has been killed, you can not flee from him or spare him. Quotes Encounter ''"This is a spar, right?" ''Encounter ''"I will be the greatest admiral ever!" ''Check ''"You want to know why I want to be an admiral?" ''#1 ''"Well, I think it'd be really cool to be able to sail the waters, as a feared captain!" ''#2 ''"But I have to beat you to prove that I can be an admiral!" ''#3 ''"But you seem really nice..." ''#4 ''"Ya know what? There's only one person I want to defeat!" ''#5 ''"What do you wanna talk about?" ''#1 ''"I don't want to talk about them!" ''#2 ''"I should let go of the past? That's a great idea! I don't need to hold onto it anymore... I will be the greatest admiral ever, and to do that, I can't have any grudges!" ''after Ask #2 ''"I guess the spar is over?" ''Flee ''"Your head might hurt a bit when you wake up, sorry." ''you are taken to 1 HP ''"Ow... man, I need to step up my game to win this!" ''Hurt ''"B-but... I thought i-it was a spar...!" ''Death Genocide Encounter ''"You're a monster..." ''Encounter ''"..." ''ACTs ''"Don't come back!" ''Flee ''"AAH!" ''Hurt ''"S-somebody... help..." ''Death If Clover Is Killed ''"He didn't want to hurt anybody... he was a good person... HE WAS MY FRIEND!!!" ''Encounter ''"SHUT UP!" ''ACTs ''"..." ''Hurt ''"See you soon... Clover..." ''Death Normal Flavor Text ''Admiral looks ready. ''Encounter ''Admiral prepares some bubbles. ''Neutral ''Admiral looks Determined. ''Neutral ''You ask why he wants to be an admiral. ''#1 ''You nod yes. #2 You ask why he needs to fight you. #3 You frown. #4 You give him sad puppy eyes. #5 You say you want to talk. #1 You ask where his parents are. #2 It seems he doesn't want to answer the question. #3+ You tell him he should let go of the past. after Ask #2 You feel very dizzy... you are taken to 1 HP Genocide Flavor Text ''Admiral looks mad and sad at the same time. ''Encounter ''Admiral looks like he wants to kill you. ''Neutral If Clover Is Killed ''Admiral looks angry, and tears are running from his eyes. ''Encounter ''The tears are streaming down his face. ''Neutral Trivia * His real name is Allen. * He has an undying love of smoked salmon. Category:Male Category:Monster Category:OC